


I am Spider-man

by moroo1234



Series: Chid Stiles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Stiles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The McCall-Lahey family have guests</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Spider-man

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment if you liked it!

"Nooooo" a little boy ran around the house naked for everyone to see,  
"Stiles!" Isaac yelled "it's time for a shower!"

When they got to the table Isaac went to the right, so Stiles went to the left,

Isaac went to the left, So Stiles went to the right,

"Young man this is not a joke! Your papa is gonna be home soon!" Isaac said, after Stiles was born, Isaac decided to be a stay-at-home dad while Scott went to work, raising five-year-old Stiles was very hard, especially when Stiles was diagnosed with ADHD at three-year-old, which made it even harder, but Stiles had his bad days and his good days, and Isaac felt lucky for everyday he got to spend with his son.

The front door opened, it was seven o'clock, Scott usually was back from work in that hour,

"Babe! I'm ho-" Scott stopped when he saw what happened "me.."

With Scott at the door stood two man that Isaac recognized them as Aiden, Lydia's new boyfriend, and his twin Ethan.

"Papa!" The naked little kid ran to Scott, not caring about who's seeing him,

"Hey buddy, you remember Mr Aiden and Mr Ethan? They came for dinner and you wouldn't want them to see you like this, right?" Scott said, Stiles nodded, he looked at the twins, it was really weird, the two men looked practically the same.

"C'mon Stiles, let's go" Isaac said, he held out his hand, waiting for the boy to come, 

"I am so sorry" Scott said,

"It's ok, when Aiden and I were kids we were doing things much more hideous, believe me." one of the twins, Ethan, said.

After half an hour, Stiles ran downstairs in his Spider-man's pj, Lydia bought him every superhero's pj she found, only the best for her godson!

"Papa look! I'm spider-man!!"

"That is so cool! Now you can fight with the avengers" Scott laughed and picked up his son onto his hand, he clenched his hands into fists and pretended to fight with Stiles.

"But I like Captain America, and Spider-man is a freelance!" the little boy suddenly said.

Scott's eyes widened in shock "how do you know this word?"

"Uncle 'erek said he's a freelance, which means he works alone" Stiles explained, he was a little kid with a big mouth.

"So," one of the twins -Stiles couldn't tell apart- said "I take it that your favorite superhero is Spider-man?"

"Yeah!" Stiles nodded,

"As it should be," the man continued "you know that Ethan, my twin, prefers Superman over Spider-man?"

"He has his own qualities!" The other man said, he looked mad but he was smiling playfully at Stiles,

"Spider-man can shoot spiderwebs out of his hand" said Stiles, he also showed them how Spider-man does it.

Ethan laughed and leaned back "that is a good superpower"

"But auntie mama said that daddy is Captain America and Papa is Bucky" Stiles said,

"So what does that makes you?" Aiden asked,

"I'm Spider-man! And you" He pointed at Aiden "are hulk, because aunt mama is Natasha, and you" he pointed at Ethan "are Hawkeye!"

"Dude I love Hawkeye!" Ethan cheered,

"You guys are wrapped around his little finger" Isaac couldn't help but laugh,

"I swear if you ever tell Lydia- " Aiden started to say,

"Aunt mama!" Stiles's face lit up, he jumped up and down,

"You know Stiles, Aiden is aunt mama's boyfriend" said Scott,

Stiles took a step back, he scanned Aiden up and down, down and up,

"What do you think Stiles, do you approve?" Ethan asked,

"I don't know" said Stiles, he put his hand on his chin and put on his wondering look,

Ethan burst into laugh, he looked at his twin brother who was now sitting, waiting for the little boy's decision,

"OK" Stiles eventually said "but If you hurt aunt mama I'm gonna shot my spidey webs on you!"

While Isaac started laughing, Scott's face turned so red that a tomato looked pink next to him "God, Aiden I am so sorry"

But Aiden just laughed "It's ok, it's just that I was never threatened by a kid, guess there's a first time for everything"

"Papa" Stiles sat next to his papa, Scott,

"What's up buddy?" Scott asked,

" 'm tired" Stiles said, followed by a big yawn,

"I'll take him to bad" Isaac said, he put his mug on the table and got up,

"No!" Stiles protested "I want them" he pointed at the twins,

"Oh-"

"We will be honored," Ethan said "do you want a piggyback ride, Stiles?" 

"Yes!" Stiles said, he jumped onto Ethan's back and held tight,

"You really don't need to do this" Isaac said,

"It's been a long time since I had the opportunity to read a children's book, don't worry" Aiden said, they took Stiles upstairs and choose a book to read, Red riding hood, Ethan was little red while Aiden was the big bad wolf, his growl made Stiles laugh.

Downstairs, Scott and Isaac was left alone, shocked.

"How come," the older man said "that everytime we have a guest, he ends up being wrapped around Stiles's little finger?"

"Because we raised him right?" Scott laughed,

"Yeah, we did, didn't we?" Said Isaac,

"We did."


End file.
